Fireworks
by ThinkChemically
Summary: Just a little Destiel fluff... Cas wakes up Dean to watch some fireworks. R&R!


I got the idea from .com... I hope you enjoy! Please R&R, & feel free to correct my grammar, spelling, anything & everything!

Dean groaned and rolled over in the stiff motel mattress, pulling the blanket over his head.  
"Cas, c'mon. Do you really have to pop in this early in the morning, man?" Dean mumbled.  
Cas pulled the covers down from Dean's face and sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the window, but his fingers running through Dean's bed head. "I honestly don't know how you're sleeping through it, Dean. The sky is flashing colors... it must be an omen of some sort."  
Dean flipped his muscular body over and looked deeply into Cas' eyes. They looked so much wider and bluer than usual, almost childlike in a frightened sort of way. Almost like he didn't know whether to be frightened or excited, so awe just swept over his face. And it was true: A noise similar to gunshots cracked in the distance, and bursts of light flooded the room through the drawn shades.  
"They're fireworks, Cas. Now let me sleep," Dean grumbled, shutting his eyes.  
"Dean, I've never seen these 'works of fire'."  
Pause.  
"Dean?"  
Dean lay silently, hoping Cas would just drop it.  
"Dean?"  
Truth was, Dean didn't want to watch the firework show. Or even think about fireworks. The explosions always brought him back to when he and Sam were little, and they pulled into that field and set off fireworks. It brought him back to that look Sam had when he thanked Dean for setting off the fireworks with him, and how Dean felt like he'd done something right for Sammy. It brought him back to the feeling of how after years of being constantly yelled at by John for not protecting Sammy, or not being there for Sammy, or not being good enough for Sammy, or even feeling good enough for Sammy, he had done something right. He had done something with Sammy he could look back on and smile at.  
Fireworks brought Dean back to the way Sammy threw his arms around him, back to his perfect moment, to his heaven.  
When it boiled down to it, it wasn't that Dean didn't want to watch the fireworks: It was that Dean didn't want to remember what happened under those fireworks while this Sam wasn't his Sammy.  
"Fine, I'll watch the damn fireworks with you," Dean sighed.  
Cas stared at Dean from across the bed. Flashes from the window tinted Dean's face different colors, and Cas cocked his head. And when Dean stood up, Cas' eyes followed him, admiring his stature and how his taut, green t-shirt outlined his frame. Dean slid on the jeans he had crumpled in the corner of the motel room and caught Cas looking.  
"What?" Dean muttered, tugging the pants around his waist.  
Cas shook his head and stood up, faintly smiling and smoothing out his trench coat. "So, these 'works of fire' are good things?"  
"Yeah. You could say that," Dean answered, smirking, "and they're called 'fireworks'."  
"Then they're no dark omen of any sort, correct?" Cas asked.  
Dean nodded as he pulled up the zipper to his jeans.  
Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to the door, then Cas slid free hand around the doorknob and brought them outside, to the motel's balcony.  
Cheap and cold red tiling lay beneath Dean's bare feet, sending goosebumps through his body. The skinny, black railing that Cas leaned against creaked under his weight, and the light blue overhang above them blocked the moon from view.  
Fireworks blasted off into the clear sky. Reds encircled blues and purples accented their ascent, dissolving into a beautiful nothing as they fell.  
In between rockets being fired off, Cas would look excitedly over at Dean, though Dean would never look away from the sky.  
"It looks like angels are falling..." Cas said, his gaze following the remnants of a green explosion on its way down to Earth.  
Dean chuckled, still half asleep, though the autumn weather did help wake him a bit. "No, Cas. Just fireworks."  
Just then Dean looked over at Cas, whose entire upper body was on the other side of the thin rail, leaning forward so his feet dangled above the tiles; Cas looked like he would tip over the side any second.  
"Woah there," Dean muttered softly, his big-brother instinct kicking in. In a split second he was behind Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas' waist and pulling him back down.  
Cas looked at his shoes between Dean's bare feet, and Dean put his hands over Cas'.  
"Dean," Cas said, furrowing his brows in concern and sliding his palms over Dean's hands, gripping them, "you feel cold."  
Cas felt Dean shrug behind him, but he didn't try to pull away. Fireworks started popping off again.  
More colors and shades spiraled down from heaven; glossy blue mixed with polished fuchsias and magenta, rich golds embroidered vivid reds and peaches, shining greens mingled in with cyans and bright indigos.  
Dean pressed his lips to Cas' neck, then nuzzled his chin where Cas' shoulder and neck met. Cas leaned his head on Dean's.  
"It's quite beautiful," Cas commented softly. "The stars exploding."  
Dean laughed again, his warm breath running across Cas' jaw. "Cas, man. They're just a bunch of element mixed together and set on fire, nothing special."  
Cas turned to Dean in disbelief, his mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. "What?"  
Dean smirked and nodded his head back to the continuing firework show. "Keep looking at me like that and you'll miss the finale. We'll research it later."  
Cas sucked in his lips and reluctantly looked back to the fireworks.  
"Hey, Cas? How come you're so excited about friggin' fireworks. You're an angel of the Lord, I seriously just don't get why this is so cool to you."  
Cas was silent for a minute, until it got to the point where Dean thought he'd offended him. "Usually, beautiful things come with a price. A positive cannot be completely appreciated without a negative to compare it to: For example, you cannot truly savor victory without a defeat to have in contrast. It's nice for a change to have something pure and beautiful that comes without necessity for pain or repercussions."  
Dean gently closed his eyes, his eyelashes tickling the skin on Cas' neck, taking in all the words Cas said.  
It was true, though. Dean wouldn't have realized how awful his childhood was had he not grown up surrounded by those with better lives.  
"Cas," he whispered, "I suck at chick flick moments, but this is definitely one."  
Cas smiled lightly as the last of the fireworks went off.  
Even though the show was over, the two just stood on the balcony, just enjoying each other's company and warmth and stargazing.


End file.
